


【鲨美】Brief encounter 相见恨晚

by toya_3507



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya_3507/pseuds/toya_3507
Summary: AU设定，James是单身、是单身、是单身。





	【鲨美】Brief encounter 相见恨晚

**Author's Note:**

> AU设定，James是单身、是单身、是单身。

1.

七月的纽约一旦下起雨就是灾难，它让人明白原来交通还能比原先更糟糕，空气里那股黏腻的味道似乎总也散不掉，我们坐在酒吧里，大概是凌晨两点，谁都懒得回去。

James在靠墙的那个位子上，他藏在淡黄色灯光投下的阴影里，显得格外的小，他和我中间夹着一个人，我来的时候他就已经坐在那里了，瞪大眼睛笑着听其他人闹哄哄的说话，不时伸出一只手发表两句恰到好处的意见，引起一阵大笑。他大部分时候不看我的眼睛，但是有几次高兴的伸长了胳膊隔着中间一个人的距离拍我的肩膀。

他挺狡猾的，真的，有时候他故意用过重的苏格兰腔折磨人，看着对方一脸茫然的模样然后得意洋洋。我曾经历过一次，他叽哩哇啦的说了一大堆，带着些坏心眼儿指望我和其他人一样不懂装懂。他不知道我早就转移了注意力，转而望向他的眼睛、他的姜黄色胡茬和他头顶小小的发旋儿，它们很有意思，那感觉就像做梦。James抬起头看着我，有些惊讶，嘴角挂着微笑。“你不怎么喜欢聊天，”他问，“还是我让你厌烦了？”

我摇摇头。“继续说。”我告诉他。我只想他在这里多待一会儿，而不是跑去Nicholas或者任何其他人身边。

James没有听我的。他笑着向后靠进那张躺椅，“休息一会儿，”他告诉我，“然后我们去把Jennifer解决掉。我有把BB枪就藏在她的拖车后面。”

有那么十分钟我们谁都没说话。我们看着工作人员把布景挪来挪去，绿幕被一点一点在钢架上固定好。James像只猫似的缩在帆布椅子里，把一只腿抬起来压在屁股下面。我喜欢这十分钟。我喜欢他坐在我旁边，却什么都不做。

我们把香槟和啤酒混在了一起，起初还区分着，但后来谁拿到什么就喝什么。我面前的桌上堆了十几个啤酒瓶，还有三支香槟。仿佛有人用一根手指按住我的眉头，让我昏头涨脑睁不开眼睛。James打了个小小的嗝儿，然后侧过身子用一只手支起自己的脑袋。他身边的位子空了，那个家伙也许还在厕所吐着。他拍了拍自己旁边的凳子，示意我挪过去。

“我他妈的醉得厉害。”他吐出一句脏话，不舒服的换了个姿势，把身体的重量放在我身上。他的额头搁在我肩膀最硬的一块骨头上，我什么都没说。

“唱点儿什么，Michael，唱点儿什么，”他说，“我的脑子都要炸开了。”

我唱了，从口哨声先开始。你知道，没有你我无法微笑。我不能笑，也不能唱。我什么都做不了。

他笑了，他的笑容带着我的肩膀跟着他一起颤动。“Barry Manilow。”他说，“而你还说你不喜欢七十年代。”

我告诉他这并不矛盾。至少不比这一刻我既想推开他让他乖乖坐好又想把手放在他的腰上更矛盾。我有两张单子，一张是喜欢的东西，一张是痛恨的。香烟、汽车、性爱、电影属于前者，蜘蛛、迷迭香、脂肪和Erik Lensherr的披风是后者。James不存在于任何一张单子上，又或者两者里都有他的名字。

他皱起鼻子拧着一边眉头笑的那么不怀好意，他从不老老实实的说出脑袋里的想法，他开心的看着别人因为他的黄色笑话而窘迫的样子。

我分不清。

2.

“别再想了，Michael。”Zoe对我说。她穿着黑色的裙子，眼睛藏在棕色的刘海下面，睫毛上挂着一滴泪珠。“世界上没有巧合，但行不通的就是行不通。”

我张口结舌，眼睁睁的看着她把薰衣草色的皮包挂在手臂上，缓缓的阖上房间的门。她的皮鞋和走廊上的地毯相互作用，一点儿动静都没发出来。外面就像今晚一样下着大雨，她自己开车，她能应付得来。我把眼泪抹掉，并不以此为耻，它们就像雨水一样咸。雨一直下着，从天空砸向地面，淹没窨井，淹没街道，淹没路沿石，直到汽车轮胎的一半那么深，让酒店的房间都显得又暖和又安全。我在窗户前面坐下，看着这个城市越来越湿润。

我想世界上的确存在巧合。地球那么大，但我曾和一些人兜兜转转分离之后再遇见。十几年前，我和James先后到同一个剧组报到，连面都没见过，我们记住了彼此的名字，只能隔着屏幕看对方的脸。多年后我们先后站在慕尼黑的天空下，呼吸着同样的空气，听着同一种语言，他在秋天的落叶里陪着托尔斯泰度过晚年，我在湖面的船上治疗实验分裂。

我不知道James是否也觉得这些很巧。我从没把这些说出口，他评价我是个话不算多，但是行动力惊人的家伙。

我走进摄影棚，天已经放晴了，阳光在来的路上一直钻进车窗里洒在我的脸上。Kevin早上没叫醒我，服务生也没有，我在凌晨六点醒来，迷迷糊糊的爬进浴缸，差一点儿溺死在温暖的洗澡水里。

我走进摄影棚，和Zoe交换了一个眼神，我们默契的对彼此点点头。她看起来还不错，没有黑眼圈，手指间也没有夹着香烟。即使谁都没说出口，但我们都同意这就是故事的结局。我在脱衣舞俱乐部的场景第一次见到她，她弯下腰冲着我眨眼，鼻尖上有颗小小的痣，我的心脏在那一刻像是被她的手紧紧握住。现在我们不拍同一场戏了，所以我们背对着背，朝着相反的方向走，她很好，没有抽烟。

我走进摄影棚，绿幕已经搭好了，我换上浅灰色的运动服，坐着升降台直到高台上。天气那么好，我背后渗出的汗水已经把衣服弄的有些湿，不太舒服的贴在皮肤上。James穿着打着教授标签的羊绒衫，还有深灰色的羊毛西装。他的一只手插在裤子口袋里，和Nicholas背对着我说笑。

我走进摄影棚，所有的拍摄设备开始运转。我站在Caleb的右手边，伸出手推他下去，我和James一起探头朝下看，想象着他口吐声波翱翔天际的样子。James的表演随着导演的指示停了下来，他收起戏里那副无奈又温柔的神情。我们对视着，沉默了两秒钟，像是想看是谁先忍不住，然后一起放声大笑。他扶着围栏，弯下腰，浑身颤抖，也许他真的很喜欢看别人狼狈的模样。

你跑得太远了。James打断我的回忆。他怎么知道我在想别的事？他竖起一根食指在我的眼前晃了晃，又打了个响指。我听从他的，喝掉了那杯香槟。

他的指甲很浅，仿佛从出生开始就不停的剪着它们，直到变成指头蛋儿一半的大小。他的指头不长，五指张开时就和一个吉士汉堡差不多大。我把酒精咽进肚子里，思考着想把那根手指含进嘴里的想法究竟有多可怕，然后突然觉得累得要命。

不，James不信巧合，没过多久我就知道了。他信的是人的力量，他坚信人的举动让地球像如今这么转，而不是命运这种虚无缥缈的东西。

我想知道他怎么看待我做的那些蠢事。我像疯子一样开着Vespa追着他好几个街区只是为了打个招呼，让他担心遇到了个失去理智的影迷，我喊他James，就好像我们已经认识了好多年。我坐在高尔夫车的后座上，因为巨大的冲力跑到驾驶座，然后看着他留给我的血流如注的伤口冲他哈哈大笑，我总是忍不住向别人炫耀那道疤痕。我在采访中握住他伸过来的手，他说谢谢你Michael，我说谢谢你James，我没有放手，直到他先那么做。我不停止的看他，除非他扭过头来。

人们说人体的细胞每三个月会替换一次，随着旧细胞的死去，新细胞华丽诞生。完成身体里所有细胞的一次更新需要七年时间。

时间倒退回七年前，我把DVD放进电脑里，坐在沙发上看着万物的速度在他的眼中变得缓慢，他用一颗子弹隔着半个城市取人性命。七年后我坐在他的身边，看他鲜红的嘴唇一开一合，只为了让我比现在更醉一些。细胞更新没有起到作用。我的心脏发抖，也必定和细胞没什么关系。

3.

我们钻进一辆计程车，像两只小狗一样甩着被雨水打湿的头发。James东倒西歪的占据了半边座位，模模糊糊的用苏格兰腔说着什么。他清醒的时候我听不懂他，现在更不行。他的酒气在车厢里迅速的弥漫开来，也许还有我自己的。我的舌头发麻，但脑筋还算清楚。我把酒店的地址告诉司机，然后让他放慢些速度，以防我们其中一人需要打开车门把胃里的东西吐得一干二净。

我们在酒店的房间不在同一层。就算我们住隔壁也没什么区别。我不能靠着他，只能由他靠着我。我对他笑，和他对我笑的理由完全不同。距离没有意义，不管他跟我是远是近都没有。我想他，想触碰他，我不能。

我十七岁那年打过一场架，鼻梁肿起，满脸是血，我断了一根肋骨。我会永远记着它，不仅是因为脸颊上留下的小小伤疤。我在医院的病床上醒来，伴随麻醉剂的失效疼的死去活来，整整三天没法儿动弹，连喝水都痛。我发誓以后避开打架的机会，对疼痛的恐惧超过了挥霍勇气的欲望，我想离它越远越好。

难道活着不就是这么一回事吗？人们躲开疼痛，躲开失望，躲开伤害，而不是转过身，用胸膛去迎接拥抱它们。我从未从想念James这件事上得到奖赏，痛苦永远比甜蜜多得多。我蜷缩在阴暗的角落里，太阳穴嗡嗡作响，脑袋里塞满画面，阴茎硬的厉害，而那只是众多下流不可告人的夜晚其中之一。

我让James的胳膊搭在我的肩上，带着他穿过酒店的大堂和走廊。我们两个谁都走不稳，跌跌撞撞的，一会儿碰到墙壁，一会蹲在地上。他把热热的呼吸喷在我的耳根和脖子后面的衣服里，熏得我的老二发烫，裤子紧的不行。这条走廊似乎总也走不到头，让人想起科幻电影里时光穿梭的隧道。

如果要回去，那么我就回七十年代，James在接受采访时这么说。

我看着他的眼睛，想象着我们真的回到那里。我们穿着喇叭裤和乱七八糟的花衬衫，扣子半开，躺在床上听彩虹乐队的歌曲，高跟皮鞋在地板上东一只西一只。我们交换同一根大麻，就着那股难闻的气息断断续续的咳嗽，懒洋洋的接吻，我含着他的舌头，就像他握着我的硬挺。他侧过身，把屁股对着我，我扒掉他的裤子，从他背后缓慢而毫不犹豫的插入。我掀起他的衬衫，把吻印在他后背的雀斑上。

James对着镜头揶揄我的喜好，我配合着他垂下眼睛，脸颊发烫。他不是个货真价实的读心者，他永远听不到也看不到我刚才想了些什么。

我用James的房卡替他打开房门，脱掉他的鞋子，扶他上床。我走进卫生间给他倒了杯水放在床头旁边的柜子上。他的呼吸悠长，间隔均匀，我以为他睡了，然后发现他睁着眼睛，双眼朦胧的打量着我。

“你走的太远了。”他在同一个夜晚第二次这么说。他朝我伸出一只手，似乎想叫我过去。我迟疑的走到他面前，单膝跪在床边上。

“你很醉。”我轻声告诉他，“闭上眼睛。”

“说些我不知道的。”他微闭着眼嘴角上翘，用做梦般的语气命令我。

“马桶在漏水，”我说，“明天再解决。”

“再试试。”他继续鼓励我，就好像我们在做什么电视游戏。

我不是说谁都能改变世界，但人们应该尝试。那个瞬间我的脑海里响起James的声音，他说这话的时候看着我，就和现在一模一样。他那么喜欢那部老电影，看了一遍又一遍，他知道那些被情感所折磨的倒霉鬼看起来是什么样子。他看着我，他只消看我一眼。他全都明白了。

我弯下腰吻他。他尝起来很糟糕很干燥，全都是酒精味儿。

我握住他的后颈，把舌头探得更深。

4.

 

我们醉的什么也做不成了。James在我身边说，他朝着天花板的方向伸出一只手仿佛想要抓住什么，语气竟像是真的有几分遗憾。我动了动身体，让自己在柔软的床上陷得更深，真心实意的诅咒着酒精这项人类史上最可恶的发现。

你在想什么？他转过身侧躺，看着我。他的脸孔在夜色里模糊不清，只有眼睛和窗户外面纽约城的灯光一样璀璨发亮。

如果要我如实的全都讲给他听，那大概需要花上一整夜。James，我想呼唤他的名字，我在想我们曾经失去的时间。四年，或者三年，还是三年半？这些时间里我有时是机器人，有时像机器人一般机械的性爱成瘾。我摘下头套唱歌，爱上它们所有，地毯上翘起的线头，厕所里肮脏的涂鸦。我站在烈日下的棉花地里一动不动，在科罗拉多州的荒漠中骑着马慢慢前行，在大雨里跪在地上哭泣，仿佛胸腔里什么都没有。我完成的有多多，离开他就有多久。

我好奇James有没有看过一星半点那些影像，如果他看的话又会是怎样一副表情。他在屏幕上亲吻爱抚过的作者，我成了她笔下会动的角色。他在厨房里讲述的故事，我在战场上完成。他大概还是会继续告诉自己一切都只是概率问题。他有他的一套顽固。我们说“那部苏格兰戏剧”，他说Macbeth。他用不着像个傻瓜似的转圈和吐口水，那些在他身上统统不管用。

“只管说它该死的名字，说一切该说的，”他告诉我，“这不会伤害到任何人。”他觉得鲁莽总好过懦弱，失去比从未得到强。这就是他，宛若超新星，在爆炸中结束生命，人类远隔几百光年看到它的美。

也许他的时间并不像我的那样神奇，也没有那样难熬。Macbeth诞生于一六零六年，十多年后人们开始恐惧它带来女巫的诅咒，世界还要再等三百多年才发现那些罪恶感的确会促使人类清洗自己。三百多年后他在镜头下不停的洗刷皮肤，仿佛上面有永远不会褪去的污垢，如同我一边想象着他一边触碰自己时的手指。

给时间以时间，人们常常这么说，我照做了。我们在片场告别，James凑上来给我拥抱，在我的后背亲昵的拍打。我知道我们还会再见，我们的日程表上有彼此的名字。我们会坐在一起，靠的那样近，他喜欢我配合他波澜不惊的说出惊人之语，我喜欢把甜得发腻的情歌当做无伤大雅的玩笑。我们再次分开，再次相见，一次比一次间隔要长，直到永不。

我偶尔在清醒的午夜时分感到些微的恐惧，逃避的不去思考那些时间实在少得可怜。我并没有很经常地想起他，我从不主动去想那些日子。我们在台阶上下棋，假装背后是林肯纪念堂面前是水，人群在远处围观。我举起手掌，他冲着我大笑挥拳，就像是只机警可爱的狐狸。有时候我觉得他是本活体指南，教会了我如何想念，所以当他离开，我也理所当然的忘记了怎么去做。

再过来一点儿，James说。他一整晚都嫌我离他不够近。我巴不得。

我把手臂伸过去，搭在他的肚子上，我的脑袋在他的锁骨旁边，彼此的心跳清晰可闻。

我让你为难了吗。他问，然后不等我回答就自顾自的说了起来。

我拉着你做过那么多蠢事，Michael，你从没拒绝过。

我打你打得很用力，你不用同样的力气打回来。

你看着我，也看着其他人。

你对我笑，又不对我笑。

有时候我乐意你迁就我，有时候我痛恨你只是在迁就我。

我一定是他妈的疯了，你能好心解救我吗。

他不甘心的咒骂着，连说这些的时候都掺杂着讽刺和粗鲁，他是我见过最可恶的混蛋。

我在手臂多加了些力气，直到能把他完整的圈在怀里，就像是完成了一个拥抱。也许我病得更厉害，我告诉他，比你疯，也比你疯的早，病的更厉害。我闭着眼睛，身体颤抖，就像在对他告解。我呼吸困难，又满足又失落，我把心脏放在了他的手心里。

我没有告诉他的是，他没有为难我，他所做的和为难简直是两种极端，我愿意为了跟他做任何事而做任何事。我担心那样太过可悲，我担心吓到他。

5.

James把我的手臂推开，他支起身体，把右手放在我的身侧，有些愤怒地自上而下的吻我。他灵活的撬开我的牙齿，用灼热的呼吸填满我的鼻腔。我的手在他的后背上下滑动，撩起他的T恤，用掌心爱抚他。他像是被我手掌的温度吓了一跳，紧接着更加用力的吸我的舌头。

这不是我们的头一个吻，也不是第二个，但我知道他不记得第一次。

Jennifer在大笑，我躺在地上，头盔太紧了，她怎么揪也揪不掉。我看向James的眼睛，我说再见了老朋友，他靠在Nicholas的身上，回答我滚开Erik，滚得越远越好。她笑啊笑，好像一直笑不够，牙齿在蓝色皮肤的映衬下显得特别白，她一定料不到两个小时后我们全都举着BB枪追赶她。

她躲进了拖车的厕所里，James无声无息的绕到那一侧蹲在厕所的窗户下面，他示意我爬上车顶，让Nicholas堵在门口。他半站起身子扣动扳机，Jennifer的怒吼隔着铁皮听起来模糊不清。我把枪从天窗伸进去，正好逮到试图逃跑的她，我的准头很不错。

我从车顶上跳下来，和James击掌欢呼，Jennifer对着我们骂脏话，两只手全都在比中指。她想扮受害者，但我们都吃过她给的苦头。James快速又用力的拉我过去，在我的嘴上印下一个响亮的吻。他在庆祝，他就像小孩子一样，疯起来什么都做，我想，如果这会儿是Nicholas站在他身边，那他亲的就是Nicholas。也许这对他来说甚至都不算是个吻。我这样催眠自己，然后整个下午都生闷气。

你这个混蛋，胆小鬼，狗娘养的，James恶狠狠地低吼。我一定是不小心把什么说了出来，才会令他生气的揪住我的衣领，咬我的下嘴唇。

你胆敢装作若无其事，James说，然后责备我的健忘。我当然记得，我什么都记得。你以为那很容易吗，不，Michael，你来像我一样试试。我走出一步，你就退一步，我退后一步，你却原地不动。有时候我真的想掐死你，你最好有心理准备。

那一个瞬间我就知道，我再也骗不了他了，我从没能骗得了他。我也许是个好演员，但他清楚我什么时候在演戏。他整个人都覆在我身上，胡乱的啃着我的嘴唇和下巴还有脖子，他用他的阴茎磨蹭我的，我不得不使劲儿揪住床单才克制住自己不去碰他，因为他说“我们醉的什么都做不了”，因为我让他难过的恨不得杀了我。他的坏心眼儿一直没变过，我不怪他，我没办法责怪他。他让我等得太久了，可那对他来说也同样漫长。

我等过，不在乎还要继续等。他是伦敦的雾气，洛杉矶的阳光，北京的雨水，还有海德堡的云，他是我嘴角上翘、心跳加快的所有原因。我吻了他一次，两次，三次，还想再吻第四次。

James渐渐平静下来，他的怒气还残留在我的嘴上，让那里变得又红又肿。这真是太操蛋了，他埋在我的胸口，声音又闷又潮湿。我知道他在害怕什么，在这个晚上，这个大雨倾盆的晚上，这个房间有两个人再也和以前不一样了。你不相信命运，我喃喃的对他说，可我一直觉得自己的人生曾因为一个瞬间改变。

什么时候？James问，他的酒醒了一些，不敢抬起头看我。

我在路上追着你的那次，我回答他。

你看过《老友记》吗？Chandler看到慢跑的Kathy，然后追着她跑，他把自己弄得像个白痴，只是想对她说声你好。那就是我对你做的，那就是你对我做的。我从那时起就无药可救了，只是我自己还不知道。

他终于肯对上我的眼睛，因为我的坦白而奖励我。他用指头描摹我的眉骨和脸颊，他的嘴巴温柔的化成了水的形状，让我沉浸其中无法呼吸。

好吗，James。我气喘吁吁、语焉不详地问他。你说好吗。

你说好的话，我就要坠入爱河了。

6.

我在接近十小时的飞行途中一直在睡，我们已经连轴转了三天，休息的时间少得可怜。Kevin坚持我应该试试，所以他隔着大西洋不停的打电话，然后把我塞进从慕尼黑飞往纽约的飞机里。我走进Lauren的办公室，Matthew在那里，James也在。James看起来有些累，后来我才知道在我之前他们已经刷掉了十几个备选。我开始懊悔为什么自己连衣服都懒得换，我看上去就是活脱脱的Carl Jung，和Magneto连边儿都沾不上。

James的脸庞在我们头顶那盏小小的黄色聚光灯的照耀下显得分外柔和。他冲着我笑，他的笑容仿佛在对我说好久不见。他也留着短短的胡茬，几撮头发有点儿不安分的向上翘着，看起来既年轻也调皮。我知道他们除了他不做他选，傻子才会让他从手上跑掉。

“你知道我的什么？”我看着他的眼睛，想象此刻自己即将离他而去。

“一切。”他说，他半笑不笑的，努力隐藏起那副势在必得的模样。

“我不会阻止你，”他说，“我可以，但我不会。”

我会留下来的。他把他从冰冷的海水里拉出来，带着我回到温暖安全的陆地上。他给了我说不的机会，那意味着我将再次孤身一人。他从不扔下我，也从不追赶我，他在原地等我回去。他帮助我变得强大，他让我是我。我是Erik Lehnsherr，他是Charles Xavier，我会留下的。

Matthew打断了沉默。“欢迎加入。”他走过来朝我伸出手，“我们会合作的很愉快。”他后来说他在我们对戏的第二十秒时就决定我是合适的人选。

我没有读秒，我只是看着James，他也在看着我。他放松了眉头，仿佛偷偷地松了口气。

你说的我们好像活在电影里。James笑着低语，你说的我们好像注定在一起。

命中注定并不是好莱坞的产物，我告诉他。我们搭的计程车在半路上抛锚了，只差一点儿就没赶上那班飞机。我可能这辈子再也见不到你，或许我们在各种颁奖礼上隔着人山人海，始终说不上话。很多年后我变得又胖又秃，人人都知道我曾想跟你合作。我回到家，对着你的照片手淫，连三分钟都用不到。

要不是那天早晨我们在马路上跑了十五分钟，找到了另一辆计程车。要不是Kevin把他的手机丢了，可是偏偏记住了那个号码。要不是乱七八糟的我走进了那间办公室，看到了你。挺折腾人的，不是吗？但世界终究没跟我对着干。

Michael，James的声音带着笑意，提醒我永远别给你我的照片。

他听起来理所当然的不清醒，现在是凌晨三点，我们衣衫凌乱的躺在一张床上，勃起之后又等着老二自己软下去，我告诉他六年的的那个早晨有多么不可思议。

我们在哪儿来着？James翻了个身，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的问我。

我们在古巴。我用他的台词逗他。你在海滩上，和我一起。

他没有睁开眼睛，笑声全都闷在鼻子里。他用手指轻抚我的脖子，绕着喉结漫不经心的画圈。我抓住它们放在嘴边碰了碰，然后放在我的胸口上。

7.

我们在古巴。我在海滩上，你躺在我的怀里，用你蓝色的眼睛望着我。你的眼泪在眼窝附近汇集起来，就像一潭很小的湖水。它们倒映着我的脸，还有我丑陋的头盔。你的嘴唇红的厉害，下巴上还有个小小的凸起，我得调用全部的注意力才不让你看得出我有多么心醉神迷。

我们在纽约。我和你面对面的坐在椅子上，在镜头的包围下旁若无人的聊天。你说如果我是坏人你是好人，那我们出现在一起的机会想必不会多，你说你会来找我。我觉得我就像童话故事里的恐龙，你是唯一那个愿意听我唱歌的士兵。

我们在蒙特利尔。我在发呆，你站了起来，你走得很急，踉跄了一步。你不知道我一直盯着你看。我明白自己应该看除了你之外的一切东西，但我一直盯着你直到你消失在拐角处，琢磨着自己从何时起总是在看你的背影。

我们在洛杉矶。工作人员在打光调试，所以我们有一搭没一搭的聊着，从你的机车到我的学生时代，从利费伊河畔的夜景到彼此最喜欢的舞台剧。你在我的手臂之下，歪过头看着我笑。我在你的眼睛里看到自己的影子，笑的真像条傻乎乎的鲨鱼。摄影师按下了快门。

我们在伦敦。我习惯性的盯着你的睫毛和眼睛下面的雀斑走神，被揭穿之后我告诉你我才意识到我们都已经到了耳朵里长毛的年纪。那是我说过最古怪的一个谎。在知道自己受信任的时候撒谎太容易成功，太容易了，近乎可耻。*

我们又在纽约了。你说你晚上没空，结果却到的比我早。你靠着墙坐，没有把旁边的位置留给我。某一个时刻所有人在开着有关想念的玩笑，你跟着起哄，你凑过来在我耳边小声说“说不定是我想你了”，你的虚伪里藏着真诚，又不把真诚贯彻到底，我忍不住跟你生气。我想叫你骗子，而我自己就是《柳条人》里的那个傻瓜，不管有多小心翼翼，总有一天会一步步走进你设的陷阱里。

我到过很多地方。你知道什么是最令我难以说服自己的吗？它们最终都因为你才有意义。不，James，我并不需要你的任何照片，它们存在与我的脑子里，连贯，清晰，美好到无法描述，我只记住我想记住的。

我喋喋不休的说着，害怕他以为我只是在发酒疯。

我的脑子一片混乱，无法继续讲下去。

我就像只不起眼的麻雀，终日在他的窗户外面徒劳的扇动着翅膀，还没开始就惧怕结束。

我既不惶恐，也不焦虑，更加算不上怅然若失。

我是如此惶恐，如此焦虑，如此怅然若失。

8.

好的，James在黑暗中低低地说。他知道我知道他在说什么。好的，Michael，好的，就是他妈的闭上嘴。

我很抱歉，行吗？抱歉我所有的真话都听起来像开玩笑但我他妈的从来没对你说过谎。抱歉我偷看的技巧过于高超让你从来都发现不了——别怪我，我有常年经验。抱歉我觉得不是命运把我们拉在一起，而是我在想尽了所有会失去你的可能性之后，还是没办法阻止自己做尽蠢事去接近你试探你。你要我怎么做，吸你的老二吗？因为你得知道，我会的，这没什么大不了，在我的想象中我已经做过不下一百遍了。

他对着我发怒，也对着他自己。我感觉我们都有点儿傻，所以忍不住笑了，又因为他的最后一句话有些心猿意马。

你随时可以吸我的老二，我对他说。

没错，他疲惫的认同。

他不会，至少现在不会，我们都知道为什么。

明天十二点三十五分有班飞往巴黎的飞机，里面有个位子属于我。已经快要四点了，我们谁都舍不得睡，也不去（并非不想）做爱。我们就像坐在车站的小吃店里，面对甜点无心下咽，外面去往科洛尔的火车随时会呼啸到来，这就是为什么。

简直像回到了十五岁，我说。

不，James说，这可不像我的十五岁。

我十五岁的时候第一次和姑娘上床，她比我高一个年级，我和她去市中心的溜冰场约会，一起吃一杯冰淇淋。她父母不在家的时候，我们在她的卧室做爱。

那鬼天气太热了，我第一次射的很快——别笑，别装作你不懂那种感觉。我躺在床上，满心挫败，甚至有点儿想哭，但不愿意让自己在她面前显得比现在更窝囊。然后她俯下身去，很慢很美，头发落在我的大腿上，她把我含在了嘴里。她就一直那么含着，直到我又缓了过来，在她的嘴里硬起来。她坐在我身上，下面吞着我的老二，乳房紧贴着我的胸膛，还让我射在她的里面。那一刻我觉得自己太爱她了，能跟她过一辈子。

你瞧，这就是为什么我不信任性，Michael，它会让人昏头涨脑。我根本不爱她，她也一样，我们连爱是什么都不懂，但我依然能射精。

可你是不同的，他说，你和世界上任何一样事物都截然不同。

只要看到你露出牙齿我就情不自禁的跟着你一起傻笑。我想让你始终待在我身边，一伸手就碰得到。你唱歌一直都有些找不着调，你知道吗？可我就是想听。和你在一起时我什么都不需要。在你身边我比平时年轻，和你分开后就开始变老。我一遇到你脑筋就转不动，我忘记歌词，浑身僵硬的不知道怎么跳舞，变成了只会喝水的笨蛋。

我想和你住在破旧的公寓里，看你刷牙洗澡睡觉小便。我想和你窝在沙发里，看《西雅图夜未眠》，看《天使之城》，看《小姐与流氓》，一切蠢呼呼甜兮兮的东西，毫不怀疑我们也会这样无知的陷入爱河，没有任何惊喜的一起变老。你来挑电影，毕竟事实上我只想看着你。我想和你开着机车狂奔，你的大笑和风声一样紧紧地贴着我的耳朵。我还想和你去农贸市场，讨论该买几个土豆才能做好一顿饭，我们穿错彼此的袜子，把衣服全都混在一起洗。

想象一下我们会变得多么蠢，可是我竟然迫不及待变得那么蠢。

也许总有一个夜晚我们会厌烦对方，大吵大闹，彼此伤害，连话都不想说。我只要一那么想就开始灰心丧气。

你说你的人生因为一个瞬间改变了，但我说我们得花一辈子去实践。

现在你知道我是怎么想的了吗：你他妈的独一无二，可你是我的，我的。

你哪儿也不准去。

我除了点头之外什么也说不出。

但你需要明白，他的声音闷闷的传过来，这不意味着我们不用做爱。我们得做，还要很多次。

我再次点头。

我慢慢地滑下去，解开他的裤子。

他在我的嘴里了。

9.

我在伦敦的公寓里有面墙贴满了照片，记录了我曾经到过的地方。我在巴黎街边的小咖啡馆里拍下落日，在圣彼得堡的雨天里留住滴血教堂，人们未必能通过画面辨认出它们属于哪里。

关于蒙特利尔的那张模糊的看不清内容。James在靠着布景和别人聊天，他机灵的蓝眼睛在几米之外仍然好看的让人没办法转开视线。那个瞬间我突然贪心的胆大包天，想要把他留在自己的墙上，甚至没顾得上抬起头看看有没有人发现。我举起手机，在James回过头冲着我笑之前迅速的按下了拍照键。然后他喊我说“Michael，你一定得听听这个”，我朝他走过去，手机屏幕在裤子口袋里还亮着。

那只是张失败的作品，我是唯一一个可以从中分辨出他淡蓝色衬衣和棕色头发的人。

听上去有点危险。James断断续续的说，他抬起一条手臂遮在脸颊上，声音既带着笑意又有一点儿狼狈。他在笑因为他得意于我曾像个可悲的跟踪狂，爱他爱的有那么一刻失去理智。他之所以狼狈全都怪我的嘴把他的阴茎含得太深。我承认自己有些狡猾，只有在这样夺取他全部注意力的时刻才敢抓紧时间坦白。他说得对，那很危险，我只差一点就想把他关进一个小盒子里，挂在项链上，戴在胸前。

这还是发生了，想要阻止性爱简直不可能。我没头没脑的亲吻着James，解开一两粒纽扣，拉扯开他裤子的拉链，舔弄他的阴茎，然后迫不及待的继续回到他的嘴唇上。我的动作蹩脚又迟钝，没有一样贯彻到底，也没有一样真的解决问题。James的手一度捧着我的脸，后来又遮住自己的眼睛，最终落在我的肩膀上，像是推拒，或者欢迎。

在某一个时刻我们同时低低的笑了出来，笑自己像个毛头小子似的手忙脚乱。我们还有四五个小时，互诉衷肠远远不够，可仍然有机会好好的操一场。放轻松，我对James说，还有他徒劳的试图揪住我衣领的手指，你现在做的没有任何帮助。

他恼怒的眯起眼看我，伸出舌头快速的在自己的嘴唇上划过半圈。我控制住自己的眼神，不去盯着他的嘴看。我不想分心。

我把他的两只手腕交握在一起，按在他头顶挨着床头的地方，用牙齿在他的脖子上不断留下印记，也许今天过后有人会看得到，他掩藏不住，我统统不在乎。我的另一只手伸进他的裤子里，用掌心包裹住他的老二，缓慢的上下撸动。他从嗓子眼儿里挤出那种完全没有得到满足的呻吟，和气声混合在一起，让我的下腹燃起一股灼热的火焰。我需要他，只要他，只可能是他。他在我的身下不自主的扭动着，难耐的吐出含糊不清的话语，脏话只能一个字一个字的往外蹦。

操。

快一点儿。

操他妈的快一点儿。

我咬着他的下唇吃吃的笑出声，把热气都喷在他的脸上。你曾经想着我自慰过吗？我问他，因为我有。James，你不知道你在我的脑袋里有多残忍，就是不肯好好地摸我一次。我求过你，求过你很多次，你离得很远，冷淡的看着我下流的手淫。可我还是射了，在浴室里，在床上，在电视机前对着你的脸，那时的你恰巧在屏幕里头做着和我同样的事。我射了那么多次，精液足以把你填满直到溢出来。

我没有，James翻了个白眼，显而易见，因为我是个有着正常性欲的男人，所以我才不会肖想着喜欢的男人的老二打飞机——不，Fassbender，我他妈的当然有，可是在我的想象里你比这好得多，你的舌头缠得我喘不过气，你让我半个小时内高潮两次，然后你又想来，你还把手指插进我的后面，让我又疼又痒，接着是——

我的阴茎因为他的描述变得更硬了几分，它在同一个夜晚因为同一个人硬了这么多次，除了他没有谁能做得到。我加快了手上的速度，他的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，他用力的挣脱开我的钳制，企图探进我的裤子让我和他一起，我的手指微微用力，他立刻朝后仰过头去重重的吸气，他整个下半身都毫无意识的向上抬起，不断地把自己送进我的手里。我把他的T恤撩起来，先是用牙齿研磨他的乳首，接着顺着他的胸口一路下探到小腹，最后把他含进嘴里。它比刚才涨的更大了，在我的口腔里不安分的跳动。我用舌头绕着它描绘表面的血管，尽最大的努力把它吞到最深处。他的要害在我的控制之下，整个人有种别样的脆弱的美丽。他把下嘴唇都快咬破了。我把两根手指伸进他的嘴里，他立刻像只猫一样舔了起来。

他不知道自己这么做有多迷人。

这很美。我抬起头告诉James。他微闭着眼，从喉咙里发出咕咕的笑声。

哦。

James，James，James。

你以为这只是句赞美吗？以为这只是像其他人一样肤浅的没法儿不去惊叹你的存在。不是这样的，你还不足够了解我。但没关系：你在这里了，我也在这里，你让我吸你的阴茎，这就足够了。

我重新回到原地，用狭窄的咽喉压迫他的龟头，我的手指带着他渗出的前液探到背后，在我刺进去的那一刻，他像是凝固住了似的浑身绷紧，然后缓慢的深呼吸放松下来让我进入。他和我想象的一样热、一样紧，又或者比我想象的还要热、还要紧。我吞吐的节奏和手指重合在一起，他在我的前后夹击下喘息着就像在哭泣。Mi——chael。我的名字被他的呻吟截成两半，每一半都色情的要命。我用嘴唇做成坚固柔软的圆环，加大力道套着他灼热的硬挺来回滑动，同时加进第二根手指，在他的身体里曲起指节。

他的脏话根本停不住。他一边咒骂，一边射进了我的嘴里。他的下腹像是波浪一样抑制不住的因为高潮而上下起伏，他深灰色的衣服给我们折腾的皱皱巴巴，还沾满体液，被推高到锁骨附近，简直就像某种情趣用品。

我们亲吻的非常温柔。我的嘴里还残存着他精液的味道，他的口腔温暖湿润。

我可能会为此上瘾。

我已经上瘾了。

10.  
我们不知道要开到哪里去。不过是辆高尔夫球车，不过是片望不到头的绿地，我还是忍不住开始打量方向，血液里的刻板因子让我在该放肆的时刻拘谨。

Michael，James在前面叫我，声音里满是笑意，专心点儿。他是怎么知道我三心二意的？他甚至都没回过头看我。

我们在故意迷路，他说，别破坏气氛。

他的头发被风带了起来，他把车开的像是小摩托那么快。我们撞在树上的时候他有一刻被吓着了，用蓝眼睛无声的上下查看我。我指着自己流血的小腿放声大笑，感觉从来没这样自在过。

那个伤口后来因为我的粗心发了炎，我把覆盖在上面的一层淡黄色薄膜用酒精擦掉，露出淡白色的嫩肉，疼得连牙齿都在发麻。它还是留下了伤疤，提醒我曾经和James一前一后，在风里找不着前方。

别走神。James在身边不太开心的提醒我。

我咧开嘴，侧过身看他。“我是个体贴的爱人吗？”我问他。

他有些发愣，随即若有所思的笑了，笑容里竟然带着些不好意思。“定义体贴。”他配合的说。

我在他的鼻尖上落下一个吻，接着是脸颊上的雀斑，耳垂上的小痣，下颔的线条。我把他的乳首捏在指尖里来回揉动，他的喘息再次变得急促。

“还算不错，”他说，因为曾经的小恶作剧被当面戳穿显得有点赧然，“你真的要停止看我的一切东西了。”

我说不清，我告诉他，说不清究竟是你出现在那里我才看你，还是因为我看你你才出现在那里。就像是我永远也说不清为什么我爱的是你，而不是世界上其他任何一个人。

他的呼吸哽住了，眼睛有一瞬变得黯淡，他伸出食指在我的额头上划过。那是真的吗？我们第一次躺在一起，而你说你爱我。我们刚刚做完，荷尔蒙能让现在说的都不作数。

也许James真的没有看上去那么聪明，也许他真的有些傻，这简直算不上个问题，因为它只有一个答案。他就像钻石，但没有钻石那么尖锐。他有些像河流，可又比河流宽阔。他像星星，却也没有那么遥不可及。他离我很近，鼻头皱着，微笑因为等待着回答而显得有些不安，我望着他，突然被一股难以言喻的悲伤击中。

没有别人了，我靠近他，贴着他的嘴唇低喃。

从我第一次见到他，至今已经过了十七年。我们花了那么多时间分开再聚首，我想，确认爱意是最没有必要的事。这真的让我想一想就觉得难过，我们如同黑白电影里的主人翁，比他们幸运，又比他们怯懦，奢侈的浪费时间，相见恨晚，也许更像是相见恨早。

Jam e s，我想告诉他，我们没有很多个十七年了。

James回吻着我，在我的腰上温暖的爱抚着，我看着他那双仿佛可以洞察人心的眼睛，一时说不出话来。现在玩儿心有灵犀那套还太早了，他说，傻瓜，但时间没有被浪费，我们所走的每一步都有意义。我也爱你，他毫无防备的击中我，再也没有别人了。

第一道白色的光透过窗户射进来落在床前的地毯上，天亮了，离刺目的阳光出现还有一段时间。我们谁都没说话，都有些瑟缩，也有点莫名其妙的如释重负。James急切的咽了口口水。他一言不发的翻过身来坐在我的大腿上，我们在结束了那段之后并没有整理自己，所以还是一身狼狈，适合随时再来一次。他掏出我的阴茎，和他自己的握在一起。他的眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着我看，手上的动作一直都没停。我半坐起身体，想离他近点，再近一点。我把手指放在他的脊柱上，只是轻轻的放着而已，偶尔打个转儿，那也让我开心。他俯下身，吸吮我的嘴唇，心跳的很快。

我是多么愚蠢啊，竟然曾经以为只要有他的轮廓待在墙上就足够了。

我想要他，比阳光还明显，他想怎么来都行，他撸动的手段粗鲁急促，毫无技巧可言，可能会给那里留下红印，但那也不算什么。我的阴茎和他的阴茎彼此摩擦，就像我的心脏和他的心脏依靠着跳动。他的声音被堵在我们的嘴里，模糊又可怜兮兮，随着快感的节奏一声比一声大。

如此的急躁、简单、美妙绝伦。

射在他手心的那一刻我的脑子里一片空白。他随后而至，但并没有就此停下，而是把我们的液体混合在一起，缓慢的、安抚的继续上下滑动了几次。我们面对着面喘不过气，他的嘴唇很红，是我口水的功劳。

手机的闹钟铃声把我们振醒了。James呆了两秒，才从我的身上下来。我该走了，我应该回到房间，把自己收拾的不再看起来像睡眠匮乏而性爱过度的鬼样子。我应该不再来和他道别，因为看着他的脸意味着我无法离开。

我最后吻了吻他，然后从床上起来，高潮让我的腿都在发软，我竭力让自己在走到房门之前保持直线。我还想吻他，可又担心那太过渴求。

酒店的走廊上空无一人，连清洁工都没有。我不知道自己是怎么走回房间的，然后发现自己匆匆的洗漱，整理好行李，离出发还有半个小时。

我可以用这段时间去吃个早餐，也可以再次体会一下下一个面试的剧本情绪。

我坐在床边，思索哪种选择更值得花费这少得可怜的珍贵时间。

我决定去吻他。

-END-

 

小彩蛋：

James站在门口，好像从没料到我会从房门里出来。他一言不发的随着我的前进后退了两步，他看上去像那种永远也学不会怎么闭上嘴的鱼。

我从没试过和人在长廊上接吻，人会渐渐多起来的，总有人会看见。James的手分开我的西装贴上我的后背：他在鼓励着我把他纳入怀中。

这感觉真好，就像和他在一起冒险。

更好的是，我们不再故意迷路了。

*：《相见恨晚》中的一句台词。


End file.
